freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampyr
France Germany | budget = | amg_id = 1:52181 | imdb_id = 0023649 }} Vampyr is a French-German film by Danish director Carl Theodor Dreyer, released in 1932. An art film, it is short on dialogue and plot, and is admired today for its innovative use of light and shadow. Dreyer achieved some of these effects through using a fine gauze filter in front of the camera lens to make characters and objects appear hazy and indistinct, as though glimpsed in a dream. Made in 1930, the early days of sound film, it was filmed in three language versions: English, French and German. It exists in prints of various lengths and arrangements of scenes, and under alternate titles including Vampyr: Der Traum des Allan Grey (The Dream of Allan Grey)Sullivan, J. (editor), The Penguin Encyclopedia of Horror and the Supernatural, Penguin, 1986, p.440. ISBN 0-670-80902-0 It was copyright in the USA in 1934 as The Vampire and exhibited theatrically with the title Not Against the Flesh in 1935, both by General Foreign Sales Corporation. A re-edited, English dubbed version, The Castle of Doom, in the very late 1930s by Arthur Ziehm Inc.. It stars Julian West (a stage name of Baron Nicolas de Gunzburg, the film's producer and financial backer), Maurice Schutz, Rena Mandel, Sybille Schmitz,Jan Hieronimko, and Henriette Gérard. Production Dreyer's cast was predominantly made up of amateurs (only Sybille Schmitz and Maurice Schutz were professional actors). However, this was unimportant to a director who was more concerned with creating an atmosphere of dread than staging a play. Dreyer reportedly told his cameraman, "Imagine we are sitting in an ordinary room. Suddenly we are told that there is a corpse behind the door. In an instant, the room we are sitting in is completely altered: everything in it has taken on another level; the light, the atmosphere have changed, though they are physically the same. This is because we have changed... This is the effect I want to get."Cited in Aylesworth, T.G., Monster and Horror Movies, Bison Books, 1986, p.74. ISBN 0-86124-285-8 No sets were constructed for the film. The inn and castle were real, and the building of dancing shadows was a disused ice cream factory. Dreyer altered the ending of the film to include a white, dust-filled plaster works.Butler, I., Horror in the Cinema, Zwemmer/Barnes, 1970, p.57. ISBN 0-302-02058-6 White is the predominant colour, representing the loss of blood, and seen in the use of white mist, white flour and the white buildings and skies that recur throughout the film. Plot The plot is credited to J. Sheridan Le Fanu's collection In a Glass Darkly, which includes the vampire novella Carmilla, although, as Timothy Sullivan has argued, its departures from the source are more striking than its similarities.See Sullivan, The Penguin Encyclopedia of Horror and the Supernatural, p.440. The actual events are rather obscure and dominated by a weird, dream-like atmosphere. Allan Gray (despite the film's German title), a youth travelling in the French countryside, puts up at an inn in the surroundings of a solitary castle, near the village of Courtempierre. He begins to see strange sights that are impossible to explain (notably shadows leading a life independent from that of their "owners"). Having been asked for help by the Lord of the Manor, Allan visits the castle and becomes involved in the tragic events that are befalling the family. Leone, the daughter of the Lord of the Manor appears to suffer from anaemia, but her father already suspects that her illness is caused by a vampire. The Lord of the Manor dies, seemingly of natural causes, but actually as a result of the actions of the servants of the undead. As Allan reads an old book about vampires, he learns more and more about these creatures, while the fiend continues to assault the young woman. The vampire turns out to be an extremely evil old woman, Marguerite Chopin, who died in mortal sin and caused a similar epidemic a quarter of a century ago. She is conspiring with the village doctor who helps her to gain access to her victim; her ultimate objective is to cause the victim to commit suicide and thus deliver her to the devil. Eventually, Allan and an old servant stake her, and her servants also die. At the end, Allan is seen leaving together with Leone's sister, Gisele. Cast (who appeared under the screen name Julian West).]] *Julian West as Allan Gray *Rena Mandel as Gisele *Sybille Schmitz as Leone *Jan Hieronimko as the Village Doctor *Henriette Gérard as Marguerite Chopin *Jane Mora as The Nurse *Maurice Schutz as the Lord of the Manor *Albert Bras as an Old Servant *N. Babanini as His Wife Response The film, produced in 1930 but not released until 1932, was originally regarded as an artistic failure. It got shortened by distributors, who also added narration. This left Dreyer deeply depressed, and ten years passed before he again was allowed to direct a feature film (Vredens Dag). Following the pattern of several other Dreyer films, the critical reputation of Vampyr has changed dramatically since its original release. It is today regarded as a masterpiece of cinema. Release Poor quality versions have come out of its American and British home video releases. A better DVD version is available as part of a French box set, and a Criterion collection disc is also to be released on 7/22/2008.http://www.criterion.com/asp/release.asp?id=437 Trivia *The appearance of the vampire hunting professor played by Jack MacGowran in Roman Polanski's film The Fearless Vampire Killers (1967) was inspired by the Village Doctor played by Jan Hieronimko in Vampyr. *An obscure, low-budget semi-remake of Vampyr appeared in 1990, under the title Vampyre, starring Randy Scott Rolzer and Cathy Seyler. *Marguerite Chopin is mentioned as one of the Brides of Dracula in the novel Judgment of Tears. References See also *List of films made in Weimar Germany External links * * * * *''Vampyr'' at YouTube Category:1930s horror films Category:1932 films Category:Black and white films Category:Danish films Category:Expressionist film Category:Films directed by Carl Theodor Dreyer Category:Films of Weimar Germany Category:Public domain films Category:Vampires in film and television da:Vampyr (film) de:Vampyr – Der Traum des Allan Grey fr:Vampyr it:Vampyr - Il vampiro ja:‎吸血鬼 (1932年の映画) nl:Vampyr